A Fairytale Ending and a Storybrooke Beginning
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story starts off being a different ending to Queen of Hearts and then goes on to see Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke. Mulan and Aurora go with them and we see them adjusting to a new life in a new town. Others characters will also be involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon A Time - A Fairytale Ending**

**and A Storybrooke Beginning**

**This story starts off being a different ending to Queen of Hearts and then goes on to see Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke. Mulan and Aurora go with them and we see them adjusting to a new life in a new town. Others characters will also be involved.**

**Chapter 1**

(At the side of Lake Nostos Cora and Hook are stood 10 feet away from Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora. Cora is holding Aurora's heart).

Emma: Cora, give Aurora back her heart.

Cora: And why would I want to do that?

Emma: She doesn't deserve to die.

Cora: Does anyone I have done this too?

(A fight ensures during which Cora drops the heart, Emma grabs it and outs it back in Aurora).

Aurora: Thank you

Emma: You're welcome

Cora: Very well played Emma

Emma: I try my best

Cora: Indeed, now watch us open the portal to your precious Storybrooke.

(Cora opens the portal and her and Hook go through)

Snow: Quick, before she can close it from the other side.

Mulan: We must stay here

Aurora: To find Phillip

Emma: Listen to me Aurora, Phillip is dead and if you stay here you will have no chance at a normal life, come with us and you can be whoever you want to be.

Mulan: She makes a valid point Aurora.

Aurora: Okay, I will come with you to your land.

Mulan: As will I

Snow: Jump through then, now.

(They all jump through the portal. At the well in the Storybrooke Forest, Gold, Regina and Henry are at the portal on their side. A hand pokes out of the well and Mulan comes out).

Regina: Who are you?

Mulan: My name is Mulan, please hold on a moment

(Mulan helps Aurora out of the well)

Henry: Aurora!

Aurora: Henry, it is nice to finally meet you outside of that room.

Henry: You too, is my mom there?

(Snow comes out of the well)

Snow: Hey don't forget me mister.

Henry: Grandma!

(Henry runs up to Snow and hugs her)

Emma: (from well) Little help here

(Snow helps Emma out of the well)

Emma: Hey there Henry

Henry: Mom, I've missed you

(He hugs her)

Emma: Missed you too kid

(Snow hugs them both)

Gold: Sorry to interrupt but there is a prince in need of true love's kiss in my shop.

Snow: Indeed there is

Regina: Red is waiting in her car on the road, she was gonna take Henry to Granny's

Snow: Thank you

Regina: You're welcome, Can I just ask, what happened to my mother?

(On the deck of a boat on the Storybrooke sea)

Hook: There it is ...

Cora: ... Storybrooke.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Emma, Snow, Henry, Aurora, Mulan, Regina and Gold break out from the cover of trees to where three cars are parked, one of which is Red's)

Red: Snow, Emma!

Snow: Red

(Snow and Red hug)

Emma: Hey Ruby, oh sorry, Red.

Red: No worries, who are your new friends?

Snow: This is Mulan and Aurora, guys this is Red, she's an old friend of mine.

Red: C'mon there's a prince in need of awakening.

Emma: Hold on, Red, we're not all gonna fit in your car.

Regina: May I suggest that yourself, Henry and Snow travel in Red's car and Mulan and Aurora travel with me in mine.

Emma: You guys ok with that?

Mulan: Yes

Emma: Great, we'll see you there.

(They all get in the car's. At Gold's shop, the dwarves are crowded round Charming when Snow comes running in followed by everyone else)

Snow: Out of my way

(Snow sits on the bed, leans down and kisses Charming on the lips, he wakes up)

Charming: You found me

Snow: Did you ever doubt I would?

(The two kiss passionately, when they break apart he sees Emma)

Charming: Emma

Emma: Hi dad

(The two laugh)

Snow: Come on, let's go.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(The next morning at Mary Margaret's/Snow's apartment, Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry are eating breakfast).

Snow: So fill us in on what's been happening here?

Charming: (takes a deep breath) Red transformed, Dr Whale is Dr Frankenstein, Rumplestiltskin has a girlfriend, sort of, oh and Daniel made a reappearance.

Snow: Regina's boyfriend from when I was little.

Henry: Yeah, he tried to kill me.

Emma: He did what?

Charming: It's all right now though, he's gone.

Emma: Anything else?

Henry: Yeah, Grandpa's been teaching me how to be a Prince, I'm learning how to ride a horse and how to swordfight.

Emma: Swordfight!

Charming: With wooden ones, what about you guys, what did you get up to?

Snow: We fought an ogre, an evil witch and I took Emma to see her bedroom.

Emma: And I climbed a beanstalk and fought a giant

Charming: Hold on a minute, you went home?

Snow: Yeah, to see if we could salvage the wardrobe.

Henry: Would this be the same wardrobe in my book?

Snow: Yeah

Charming: So what's on the agenda for today?

Snow: Well me and Emma have to help Aurora and Mulan settle in.

Emma: It was nice of Widow Lucas to give them a room.

Snow: Yeah, come on, there's no rest for the wicked.

(Emma and Snow leave the apartment)

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Mulan and Aurora are sitting in a booth at Granny's reading the breakfast menu's)

Aurora: I have no idea what any of these meals are?

Mulan: Neither do I

(Emma and Snow come enter and walk over to sit with them)

Snow: Good morning, how'd you sleep?

Aurora: Better than I have in a while, the bed's here are really comfortable.

Emma: Have you not eaten?

Mulan: No, we cannot decide

Snow: I'd recommend the Full English

Aurora: What does that consist of?

Emma: Bacon, Eggs, Sausage, Beans, Mushrooms, Tomatoes and Toast.

Mulan: It sounds delicious

Snow: Yeah, it's one of my favourites

Emma: Cool, hey Red, two Full English's please.

Red: Coming right up

(After Mulan and Aurora have eaten)

Aurora: That was delicious

Snow: Told you

Emma: Come on we gotta get a move on, there's lots to do today.

Mulan: What do you mean?

Emma: Well first off, we need to get you two some new clothes

Snow: Yeah and a new house, you can't stay at Granny's forever.

(The four of them leave, half an hour later in a clothing store in Storybrooke - Mulan comes out of a changing room wearing a red top, black leather jacket, black jeans and black leather boots).

Snow: Wow, Mulan you look great.

Mulan: You think so?

Snow: Yeah

Emma: Come on Aurora, you're turn

(Aurora goes into the changing carrying a pile of clothes, 10 minutes later she comes out wearing a pink floral maxi dress, a brown leather belt, chunky brown bangles and brown sandals).

Aurora: How do I look?

Emma: Great, comes on, next stop, the housing agency.

(The four of them leave the shop. At Storybrooke harbour, Cora and Hook disembark the ship).

Hook: What now?

Cora: We do what we came here for

Hook: Wait, don't you think we need disguises, you know so that we don't arouse suspicion.

Cora: An excellent idea Hook.

(Cora transforms Hook's face and clothes so that he is unrecognisable)

Cora: Your name is Jamie

Hook: Gotcha

(Cora transforms herself)

Hook: And what will your name be?

Cora: Nora

Hook: I'll see you later then, I have a crocodile to skin.

Cora: And I have a daughter to see

(They walk off in different directions)

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Outside Granny's "Nora" walks up to Henry, not knowing who he is)

Cora: Hello there young man, my name's Nora, I have a meeting with a Regina Mills, could you please point me in the right direction?

Henry: What do you want with my mom?

Cora: Your mom, then that must make you Henry.

Henry: How do you know my name? Are you a friend of my mom's?

Cora: Oh yes, we go way back.

Henry: Okay, I gotta go to school, but my mom leaves on the road on your 1st left, its the big white house, you can't miss it?

Cora: Thank you, I'll see you around

Henry: Okay bye

Cora: Goodbye

(Henry walks off and Cora looks after him smiling evilly. Outside Gold's shop, Jamie is hanging around when Belle comes up to him)

Belle: Are you here to see Mr Gold?

Hook: Yes, do you have any idea where he is?

Belle: Yes actually, I'm on my way to meet him, would you like me to pass on a message? My name's Belle by the way.

Hook: Hello Belle, could you please tell him that Jamie Hart would like to meet him at his shop in one hour?

Belle: Sure

Hook: Bye

Belle: Goodbye

(In a pretty little 2 bed roomed house, that opens onto the beach, Snow, Emma, Mulan and Aurora are looking around the house they just bought).

Aurora: Its beautiful

Snow: It is isn't it.

Emma: Now remember, you're gonna have to stay at Granny's again tonight because all of your furniture isn't being delivered until tomorrow.

Mulan: We know

Snow: Emma showed you how to work your cell phones, our numbers are programmed into them, just call us if you need anything.

Emma: Yeah, call me tomorrow after the furniture has been delivered and I'll come help you arrange it and help you find jobs so that you can earn money for food.

Snow: Speaking of which I'll go buy all the food you wrote on that list earlier and be back in a little while.

Mulan: Thank you Snow, you too Emma...

Aurora:... Yes, thank you for all you have done for us.

Emma: Its fine, see you soon, bye

Snow: Bye

Aurora and Mulan: Goodbye

(Emma and Snow leave the house)

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Outside Granny's Emma comes outside after Henry)

Emma: Who was that?

Henry: She said her name was Nora and that she's here for a meeting with my mom.

Emma: Nora, it sounds too much like Cora for my my liking.

Henry: We can't be suspicous about every little thing that comes our way mom.

Emma: I know that

Henry: But you wanna check her out anyway.

Emma: Oh yeah

Henry: Operation Cobra 2.0

Emma: Uh-huh! Come on, I've gotta make a couple of calls on the way.

(10 minutes later Belle walks into Granny's to sit opposite /Rumplestiltskin in one of the booths)

Rumplestiltskin: Thank you for agreeing to meet me Belle

Belle: You're welcome, I figured that I owed you the opportunity towin back my trust.

Rumplestiltskin: Belle you know that I love you don't you?

Belle: Yes and you know that I also love you with all my heart, but I had to walk away because I couldn't be in a relationship where there was not trust.

Rumplestiltskin: I realised that when it was too later and you had walked out of my life.

Belle: Well like I said I love you, so much and if you are prepared to never lie to me again I would like to give our relationship another chance, what do you think?

Rumplestiltskin: Nothing would make me happier.

(Belle smiles at him and then he smiles back at her. Red comes over to them)

Red: Hey Belle, Rumplestiltskin. Are you ready to order?

Belle: Oh sure, I'll have a Ham and Cheese Salad Sandwich with an Orange Juice please.

Rumplestiltskin: Is that all you want Belle?

Belle: Yes, I have to get back to library.

Rumplestiltskin: Of course and I'll have the Pasta Salad with a cup of coffee please.

Red: Be right back

(Red walks away)

Belle: Oh before I forget, there was a man at your shop called Jamie Hart who said he wanted to meet you there in an hour.

Rumplestiltskin: I don't know anyone by the name of ... wait did you say Jamie Hart?

Belle: Yes

Rumplestiltskin: Hook

Belle: As in Captain Hook, of Peter Pan fame?

Rumplestiltskin: That's him

Belle: What does he want with you?

Rumplestiltskin: He wants to kill me

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**To totally understand this chapter you will have to pretend that Cinderella and Aurora knew each other. **

(On the corner of the road which Regina's house is on Emma and Henry are waiting for Snow and James/Charming to meet them, minutes later they park up in David's car and get out)

Snow: Remind me again why you wanted us to meet you?

Emma: Because Henry was asked directions to Regina's house by a woman named Nora and I have a sneaking suspicion that its ...

Charming: ... Cora

Snow: So why isn't he at school?

Emma: I kinda wanted him with me, where I knew Cora couldn't get to him if it is her.

Snow: Surely though he would've been safer at school

Henry: Not really, I kinda told this Nora person I was on my way to school

Henry: Oh and just to let you know me and mom have initiated Operation Cobra 2.0

Snow: And what does that entail?

Henry: Following her to see if she really is Cora and if she is, we capture her, and get her to tell us why she wanted to come to Storybrooke and where Captain Hook is.

Charming: Sounds like a plan, let's go.

(Mulan and Aurora are out shopping when they run into Ashley/Cinderella (Ella), Sean/ Prince Thomas and their daughter Alexandra)

Ella: Aurora!

Aurora: Ella, is that you?

Ella: Yeah

(The two hug)

Ella: I can't believe you're here, where's Philip?

Aurora: He died, shortly before we arrived here.

Thomas: I am so sorry Aurora

Aurora: Thank you Thomas, anyway I'd like you both to meet a friend of mine, who helped Phillip find me to awaken me from my sleep, this is Mulan, Mulan these are my friends Cinderella and Thomas and daughter ... I'm sorry I don't know her name.

Thomas: Come on Ella we've gotta go, Alexandra's doctor's appointment is in 10 minutes.

Ella: I know, it was nice to meet you Mulan and to see you again Aurora, goodbye.

Thomas: Goodbye

Mulan and Aurora: Bye.

(The two groups walk different ways. Regina is in her house when the doorbell goes)

Regina: Alright I'm coming

(Regina opens the door and sees her mother standing there)

Cora: Hello Regina

Regina: Mother

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Mr Gold/Rumplestiltskin walks up to his shop and sees a man he doesn't recognise standing outside it)

Rumplestiltskin: Hook

Hook: Rumplestiltskin, or do you prefer Mr Gold?

Rumplestiltskin: Either is fine, I take it that Cora can be thanked for your current disguise

Hook: Naturally, though seeing as she or her daughter aren't around could I ask you to return me to how I usually look?

Rumplestiltskin: Sure

(Rumplestiltskin returns Hook to how he usually looks)

Hook: Thank you

Rumplestiltskin: You're welcome, now are you going to tell me what you are doing here in Storybrooke?

Hook: I came for my revenge

(Hook gets two knives out of his boots and lurches forward as if to strike Rumplestiltskin, however he is rebuffed by a blast of magic. After he hit the ground Hook tried to stand but couldn't so he crawls forward and stabs Rumplestiltskin in the leg which causes his enemy to fall over in pain. Belle comes up to them, holding Rumplestiltskin's scarf).

Belle: Hey you forgot ... oh my god, are you ok?

Rumplestiltskin: My leg

Belle: I can see that, I'm going to call an ambulance.

Rumplestiltskin: Call Emma as well, she needs to put him in a cell.

Belle: I will

(She makes both calls)

Belle: The ambulance will be here in a moment and Grumpy is fetching Hook because Emma is following Cora.

Rumplestiltskin: Thank you, aargh!

Belle: Sssh! I'm here.

(She presses down on his wood to try and stop the bleeding. Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming are hiding behind a car over the road from Regina's house)

Henry: Is she gonna let her in?

Emma: I hope not, come on.

(The four of them run over the road and into Regina's front garden)

Emma: Cora!

Cora: Well look who it is, I see you managed to get through the portal.

Snow: Yeah no thanks to you.

Cora: You used to be such a sweet girl Snow, what happened.

Snow: Nothing, I just grew up, I changed, you however are still as evil as I remember.

Cora: Oh you do flatter me

Regina: Enough, what are you doing here mother?

Cora: That's not the attitude to have towards a mother who has travelled very far to see her daughter is it?

Regina: Oh so you're playing the mother card now, if you ever were one.

(Cora blasts Regina over causing her to fall to the ground)

Cora: How dare you? All I ever did was to make sure that you achieved your utmost best?

Regina: (Gets up) No, you tried living how you wanted your life through me and because I didn't meet your ideals you killed the love of my life.

Cora: Who, that stable boy, he didn't deserve you.

Regina: His name was Daniel and I loved him.

Henry: She's right, they loved each other it says so in my book.

Cora: Henry wasn't it, my grandson.

Emma: He is nothing to do with you, he is my son, and Regina's adopted one, you however don't even make a blip on his radar.

Cora: How rude, I guess I'm just gonna have to teach you some manners?

(Cora starts muttering a spell)

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(In the hospital, two ambulance men wheel Rumplestiltskin in on a stretcher with Belle holding his hand, Doctor Whale/Frankenstein and a nurse crowd round them and lead them to the ER)

Rumplestiltskin: Get him away from me.

Dr Frankenstein: I don't exactly want to treat you either, but it's my job.

Rumplestiltskin: Fine, but hurry up.

Belle: Please can you heal him?

Rumplestiltskin: Who are you?

Belle: My name's Belle

Dr Frankenstein: And Rumplestiltskin here is your beast, I get it, come on let's see if we can't heal that leg of yours and get you out of here by the end of the day.

Rumplestiltskin: That would be good

(Half an hour later Belle is standing by Rumplestiltskin's side still holding his hand, then Dr Frankenstein comes into the private room).

Dr Frankenstein: Luckily for you the wound was not deep and after a nurse comes and unwraps those bandages for you, she'll stitch it and we wrap it for you. You'll have to change it again tomorrow morning and keep that on for 12 hours, after that you can take it off and then clean the wound with antiseptic once a day until its fully healed.

Belle: Thank you Doctor

Dr Frankenstein: Oh and don't forget to take your painkillers, that leg's gonna hurt for a while.

Rumplestiltskin: Thank you

Dr Frankenstein: You're welcome, now if you excuse me I have other patients to see.

(Doctor Frankenstein leaves the room and Belle hugs Rumplestiltskin)

Rumplestiltskin: What was that for?

Belle: I was scared for you, now I know you're gonna be fine.

Rumplestiltskin: I was never going to die from the wound, surely you know that?

Belle: I do, but still, to see someone you love so much hurt in any way, it hurts.

Rumplestiltskin: Believe me dearie, I know.

(The two smile at each other. In Regina's front yard, Cora raises her hand towards Emma and just before the spell touches her Regina uses her magic and forces the spell backwards so that it hits Cora instead).

Emma: Thank you

Regina: You're welcome, but we haven't got long, she's only knocked out.

Emma: Then we'll take her to the station, lock her in a cell.

Regina: No offence Miss Swan but she will break out of one of those cells before you've finished turning the key, we'll take her to the asylum.

Snow: The what?

Regina: The mental ward under the hospital, it houses people you are clinically insane.

Charming: You mean people from your prison back home.

Regina: Maybe

Snow: Not now Charming

Charming: But most of those people are probably innocent.

Snow: I know, and we'll deal with it, after Cora is locked up, ok, come on, let's move her, quick.

(David picks Cora up and carries her to the car)

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(An hour later at the station, Emma and Charming walk in to find Grumpy sitting at a desk with Captain Hook behind bars).

Emma: Well look who it is.

Hook: Hello again Emma, and who's this?

Charming: I'm her father.

Hook: Well that's one messed up family you've got.

(Charming walks right up the cell)

Charming: Do not make fun of my family.

Hook: Okay then family's a touchy subject, how about the weather, it's lovely today isn't it?

Emma: Shut up

Grumpy: That won't work trust me, he's just been babbling nonsense.

Emma: Thanks for watching him Grumpy, here's $20 for your troubles

(She gives him $20)

Grumpy: Thank you your highness

Emma: You're welcome, see ya later

(Grumpy goes to leave)

Emma: Wait, Grumpy can you gather as many people as you can and tell them to meet me at the town hall at 7.

Grumpy: Sure, but why?

Emma: We need to decide what to do with Cora and Hook.

(With Red and Granny in the café a few hours later at 6:30 p.m.)

Granny: I'm gonna have to ask everyone to leave, I'm closing half an hour early because of the town meeting.

(Everyone finishes their drink/meal and leaves)

Red: I miss the forest Granny

Granny: There's a forest here in Storybrooke Red

Red: It's not the same, I miss home

Granny: I know Honey, come on, someone at this meeting may now of a way to get us all back.

Red: Yeah, maybe.

**End of Chapter **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(In the town hall everyone is gathered around Emma, ready to hear what she has to say)

Blue Fairy: What are we going to do about Cora and Captain Hook?

Emma: I have no idea, what about any of you, do you know what to do?

Red: Well then, what do we do?

Grumpy: Well, they're both from our land yes?

Charming: Where are you going with this Grumpy?

Grumpy: Just wait, do you think that the same restraints that keep us in Storybrooke will keep them here?

Regina: Do you mean that if we put them on the other side of the boundary they'll make a persona for themselves here?

Grumpy: Yes, do you think it'll work?

Regina: Maybe.

Snow: Then we try it.

Jefferson: But how do we keep Cora from using magic and Hook from pulling any tricks?

Rumplestiltskin: I have a plan.

(In Mary Margaret's flat)

Henry: Is the plan gonna work?

Emma: I don't know kid, we won't know if we don't try.

Charming: Exactly, so let's do it.

Snow: I am not prepared to lose any of you again, so we don't put ourselves in any unnecessary danger, agreed?

Snow, Charming and Henry: Agreed

(The four of them leave. With the Seven dwarves)

Bashful: Are you sure we can do this?

Doc: Not totally no, ...

Grumpy:... but we do this for Snow White, Prince James, Emma and Henry, agreed

All other dwarves: Agreed

(They walk off whistling. Regina is in Gold's shop talking with Rumplestiltskin)

Regina: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Rumplestiltskin: With a little magic it just might.

**End of Chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(Belle and Rumplestiltskin are stood outside Granny's)

Belle: Promise me one thing Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin: Anything my dear.

Belle: I don't want you putting yourself into any unnecessary danger, after all this is over, I want you back, promise me that you will not endanger yourself.

Rumplestiltskin: I'll do my best, but I told you what we're going to do, you know it's dangerous.

Belle: I do, but I want you back after this is over, so no more danger than is necessary, ok.

Rumplestiltskin: Ok

(Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Henry and Emma are about to walk into Regina's dad's tomb)

Emma: Henry, Regina and Mr Gold, sorry Rumplestiltskin here are going to look after you until all this is over.

Henry: Why?

Regina: Because Henry, you'll be safest with us.

Henry: Because you two have magic?

Rumplestiltskin: That's right, are you ok with that Henry?

Henry: I guess

Emma: Great, I'll see you soon ok kiddo

Henry: OK mom, I love you.

Emma: I love you too.

(While Emma and Henry hug goodbye Regina looks on in sadness)

Rumplestiltskin: Come on Henry, let's go inside, I think your mom's want to talk.

(Rumplestiltskin and Henry go inside the tomb)

Regina: I promise you I'll look after him

Emma: I know, you did a great job with him for 10 years, just promise me you'll keep him safe.

Regina: I will

Emma: Thank you.

(Emma walks away and Regina goes into the tomb)

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(Around the corner from the Police Station Snow and Charming are hiding in an alleyway when Emma comes up to them)

Emma: Henry's safe

Snow: Good, even though we all want him to be with us, its best that he's protected by two of the most powerful people in town.

Charming: Exactly, so are you both ready.

Emma: Hell yeah

Charming: Great, (on a radio) Okay Grumpy all systems go.

Grumpy: (on radio) Gotcha, let's do this.

(Underneath Regina's dad's tomb)

Emma: (on the radio) We're all ready.

Regina: Okay, thanks Emma.

Emma: Henry, stay out of the way while they do they're magic thing.

Henry: I know, stay safe mom.

Emma: I will do, see you later Henry.

Henry: See you later.

(Henry puts the radio in his pocket)

Rumplestiltskin: Okay Henry, go and stand in that corner, we are about to do a very powerful spell.

Henry: Ok

(Henry stands in the corner)

Henry: Can you tell me what you're doing?

Regina: We're going to be performing a spell, that will allow my mother and Hook to escape their prospective prisons, then also a spell which will make each of them want to go to a certain place in town, my mother will come to the tomb above and as soon as she touches it we will drain her magic and put her under a sleeping curse.

Rumplestiltskin: And Hook will want to walk past the alley where your mother and grandparents are hidden and they will capture him.

Henry: Ok

Regina: Let's do this

(Regina and Rumplestiltskin start performing the spell)

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(From their hiding place in the alley Emma, Snow and Charming can see that people have started wondering around the town so that Cora and Hook don't become suspicious).

Emma: So far, everything's going as planned?

Snow: Right now it's up Regina and Rumplestiltskin.

(Underneath the tomb Regina and Rumplestiltskin are just starting to perform the spell, they are standing opposite each other, looking straight at each other muttering words under their breath when suddenly they stop).

Henry: Did it work?

Regina: Only time will well.

(Cora's bolted door in the hospital opens, she stands up of the bed, smiles evilly (as if she thought that it was her magic which opened the door) and walks outside. In the Police Station Hook is trying to unlock the door and when it does he runs outside. With Emma, Snow and Charming).

Snow: I hear someone running.

Charming: You both ready.

Emma: Uh-huh! (On the radio) Red, now.

Red: I'm on it.

(Moments later Red (the wolf) stops in front of the alley which makes Hook stop in his tracks when he sees her).

Hook: Woah there wolfie

(Then suddenly, Snow and Charming throw a blanket over Hook and wrestle him to the ground while Emma empty's the contents of a small pouch over him which causes him to stop writhing then Granny comes over throw's Red's hood over her and she transforms back to a human).

Charming: Let's get him into the car now.

(Charming lifts Hook over his shoulder while Snow opens the car, then in two car's (his and Red's they all travel to the Storybrooke border. Cora walks into the graveyard, and follows the path to the tomb, she steps inside)

Cora: Hello Henry, long time no see

(She places her hand on the coffin and them she can feel herself weakening)

Cora: What's happening?

(Then she collapses to the ground and a couple of moments later Regina, Henry and Rumplestiltskin come above ground and Regina puts her mother under a sleeping curse just to be sure she won't wake up).

Henry: Now what, how do we move her?

Regina: Henry, use that walkie talkie to call the dwarves, they can move her.

Rumplestiltskin: There's no time, she might wake, I'll float her to the car.

Regina: Let's get moving then.

(Rumplestiltskin uses magic and makes Cora float in the air on the way to the car)

**End of Chapter **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

(At the Storybrooke border, everyone has arrived with their two unconscious charges)

Grumpy: What do we do now?

Doc: Well obviously we have to get them both over the line without going over ourselves.

Rumplestiltskin: May I suggest something?

Charming: Go ahead

Rumplestiltskin: There are 3 people in this town who can cross the border without being affected.

Emma: Technically its two, one of them is bed ridden at the moment.

Henry: Wait a minute, you want me an Emma to drag them both over the line?

Rumplestiltskin: That is exactly what I was suggesting.

Emma: Its gotta be worth a shot and like he said apart from August, Pinocchio, whatever you want to call him, me and Henry are the only ones who can safely cross that line.

Snow: Do it.

(Emma and Henry drag Cora and Hook over the line who are both enveloped in a mist, after the mist has gone, they both wake up and stand up).

Hook: What's going on? Where are we?

Cora: Why are you all staring at us?

Hook: And how did we end up here?

Emma: Don't you remember, you were on your way here to see Regina Mills our Mayor.

Henry: Yeah, what are your names?

Hook: Scott Brown, this is my mother Ruth.

Cora: Hi, do you mind telling us where we are?

Emma: Welcome to Storybrooke.

**End of Chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

(The next day Mulan and Aurora are at Grannies for lunch, Aurora goes up to the counter and orders some more drinks when a man comes and stands next to her).

Man 1: Let me pay for those

Aurora: That is not necessary thank you...

Man 1: Joshua Harris

Aurora: Thank you Joshua, my name is Aurora

Joshua: A pretty name for a pretty girl

Aurora: Why thank you and it was very kind of you to offer to pay for mine and my friend's drinks.

Joshua: Anytime, maybe I'll see you around.

Aurora: Maybe you will

(Aurora goes back to the table with a drink for herself and Mulan).

Mulan: Who was that man Aurora?

Aurora: His name is Joshua and he offered to pay for our drinks.

Mulan: That was nice of him

Aurora: It was, wasn't it.

Mulan: Do you like him?

Aurora: No

Mulan: Yes you do.

Aurora: Okay I do, but so soon after Phillip died, it feels like a betrayal.

Mulan: You should do what your heart tells you.

Aurora: I will

(Aurora walks up to Joshua)

Aurora: Hello again, how would you like to go for a walk later?

Joshua: I would like that very much.

Aurora: Great, I'll meet you at the park in two hours.

Joshua: Okay then, it's a date.

(Aurora smiles and goes to sit back down)

Aurora: I asked him to go on a walk with me.

Mulan: Good for you.

(With Rumplestiltskin and Belle in the shop)

Rumplestiltskin: Belle can you help me with something?

Belle: Of course, what is it?

Rumplestiltskin: I want you to help me find my son, Baelfire.

Belle: I thought you told me, you had sent him to a new land.

Rumplestiltskin: I did, it was this one

Belle: Are you sure?

Rumplestiltskin: Yes

Belle: And why haven't you tried to find him before.

Rumplestiltskin: I could not leave because of the curse.

Belle: Of course, so where do you think he is?

Rumplestiltskin: I'm pretty sure he's in Tallahassee.

Belle: Well then, let's find him.

**End of Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

(It is early in the morning and Snow wakes up to find Charming is not next to her so she puts on her dressing gown and walks to the front room where she finds Charming, Emma and Henry stood on the kitchen side of the bench).

Charming, Emma and Henry: Happy Birthday.

Snow: You guys this is so sweet

(Snow hugs charming)

Snow: Wait, Charming, since when have you remembered my birthday?

Charming: I didn't, Red reminded me yesterday, which is when I bought you this.

(Charming hands her a small red box with a white ribbon tied around it, Snow opens it - it's a diamond necklace)

Snow: It's beautiful, here help me put it on

(He helps her put it on)

Charming: Perfect

Henry: Happy Birthday Grandma, these cards are from me and my mom.

Emma: Yeah and the present is from both of us, happy birthday mom.

(Snow opens the present from Emma and Henry - it's a snow globe of Snow and Charming's palace)

Snow: Its the palace!

Charming: Where did you get this?

Emma: From Gold's shop

Snow: Thank you Emma, Henry, I love it.

Henry: We thought you would, come on look, we made you your favourite breakfast.

Snow: Blueberry pancakes with syrup?

Henry: Yeah

( They all sit down at the dining table and tuck into Breakfast. At Mulan and Aurora's house, after they had knocked on the door and it was opened by Mulan Emma and Henry walk into the house)

Emma: Where's Aurora?

Mulan: She is getting ready for her date

Emma: She has a date!

Mulan: Yes with a man named Joshua she met at Grannies, they're going for a walk in the park.

Emma: Good for her

Henry: Hi Mulan, can I go play in your garden please?

Mulan: Sure Henry

Henry: Thank you

Emma: Be careful

Henry: I know

(Henry goes into the garden and Aurora comes down the stairs wearing a flowery top, light coloured jeans and a pair of pink pumps)

Aurora: Is this ok Mulan, oh hey Emma, what are you doing here?

Emma: I came to see how you two were doing, but Mulan tells me that you have a date with a man named Joshua.

Aurora: He seems really lovely, you know he offered to pay for mine and Mulan's drinks when we were at Grannies earlier?

Emma: Well I hope you enjoy yourself.

Aurora: Me too, so what do you think of my outfit?

Mulan: You look great

Emma: Exactly, anyway, how are you both doing, I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages?

Aurora: We're fine, we've struggled with quite a few things, namely the T.V., Dishwasher and Toaster, but we just called Snow and she helped us.

Emma: Good, remember you can call us if you're confused about anything.

Mulan: We know and thank you Emma, you've done so much for us

Aurora: Precisely.

Emma: You're welcome, now if you excuse us, we gotta go, Henry, come on we're leaving.

(Henry comes back inside)

Henry: Are you both coming over to Grannies later?

Aurora: Why?

Henry: It's my Grandma's my birthday, we're throwing her a surprise party?

Aurora: Sure we'll come

Emma: Great be there at 6:30.

Mulan: We will be, see you then

Emma and Henry: Bye

Aurora: Goodbye

(Emma and Henry leave)

**End of Chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

(Two hours later in the park Aurora and Joshua are walking around enjoying the good weather)

Aurora: I'm having fun today

Joshua: Me too

Aurora: May I ask you something, who are you in the other world?

Joshua: Oh you mean back home?

Aurora: Yes

Joshua: I'm Robin Hood

Aurora: Really, so do you prefer being called Robin or Joshua

Joshua: Joshua's cool and there's no need to ask who you are with the name Aurora, you're Sleeping Beauty right?

Aurora: I am indeed

(They walk a little further down the path)

Joshua: So Aurora would you like to meet up say tomorrow for a coffee?

Aurora: Sure that sounds great?

Joshua: Cool, I'll meet you at Grannies at 2

Aurora: Ok, bye

Joshua: Bye

(The two walk different ways. A little later on Charming and Snow are in their apartment)

Snow: I regret to say it but we're gonna have to move house, this apartment wasn't built to house 4 people.

Charming: Yeah, we'll start looking tomorrow but for now we've gotta meet Emma and Henry at Grannies for dinner.

Snow: I know just let me put my coat on

(Two minutes later they leave the apartment and walk hand in hand to Grannies, when they get there people jump out from hiding places)

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Snow: Oh you guys

Emma: Happy birthday Mom

Red: Right then let's get this party started

Everyone: YEAH!

(Twenty minutes later Belle and Rumplestiltskin walk up to Snow)

Rumplestiltskin: Your majesty, I don't think you've met Belle

Snow: I haven't no, hi, it's nice to meet you.

Belle: You too, happy birthday by the way.

Snow: Thank you, please go enjoy the party

(Belle Rumplestiltskin walk away)

Charming: So how are you enjoying the party?

Snow: It's fun, thank you for organising this?

Charming: Oh I didn't, Red did

Red: Yeah and I'm also the one who reminded him it was your birthday

Snow: I know, thank you for that

(The dwarves walk up to them)

Snow: Hey guys

Grumpy: Happy Birthday

(He hands her over a box which she opens - it's a wooden sculpture of all 7 dwarves plus Snow White)

Doc: As a reminder that we will always be friends

Snow: I love it, thank you

(Snow and the dwarves have a group hug. Later at Belle and Rumplestiltskin's place after the party)

Belle: The party was great

Rumplestiltskin: I'm glad you had fun

Belle: Are you saying you didn't?

Rumplestiltskin: I'm just thinking

Belle: What about?

Rumplestiltskin: About tomorrow

Belle: What about it?

Rumplestiltskin: Tomorrow I go to find my son.

**End of Chapter **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

(The next day Belle and Rumplestiltskin walk up to the Storybrooke border)

Rumplestiltskin: Belle take my hand

Belle: Ok

(Belle takes his hand, and then using his other hand he gets his blade out of his pocket)

Rumplestiltskin: By the power of the dark one I order you to let us out

(He cuts a whole in the air which gets bigger until it is big enough to walk through)

Rumplestiltskin: Now we walk through

Belle: Are you sure?

Rumplestiltskin: Absolutely

(They walk through)

Belle: It worked, we got over the border and I remember who I am

Rumplestiltskin: Did you ever doubt me?

Belle: No

(She kisses him)

Rumplestiltskin: Come on, we've got to find a car

Belle: And how do we do that?

Rumplestiltskin: Well I've studied maps of America and I'm pretty sure there's a diner a mile or so up the road.

Belle: Oh no, you are not going to steal a car.

Rumplestiltskin: Think of it as borrowing without asking and never returning

Belle: In other words, stealing.

Rumplestiltskin: If it makes you feel better I'll return in afterwards

Belle: Deal

(The two start walking down the road. In the Charming's apartment Emma, Henry and Charming are stood around the counter)

Emma: No look finding a house then

Charming: No not yet

(Then Snow comes into the apartment looking happy and waving around some papers)

Snow: I found us a house

Henry: Really, where?

Snow: It's on the edge of the forest, it's got a large garden and 4 bedrooms, but I figured we could just convert the 4th into an office or something. And the best thing is we can move in at the end of the week.

Emma: It sounds perfect

Charming: We'd better start packing then

(In Tallahassee, Belle and Rumplestiltskin are following a man)

Belle: You think this is him

Rumplestiltskin: I know it is

Belle: Well what are you waiting for, go and talk to him

Rumplestiltskin: What do I say?

Belle: Why don't you start with hello.

Rumplestiltskin: Bae!

(The man turns around - its Neal Cassidy)

Neal: Dad!

**End of Chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

(Neal and Rumplestiltskin hug)

Neal: I thought I'd never see you again

Rumplestiltskin: I know son, I know and I am so sorry for everything I did.

(Belle comes forward)

Neal: And who are you?

Belle: I'm Belle, and you must be Baelfire.

Neal: Well I kind of go by Neal now but yeah, how did the both of you get here, travel between lands is nearly impossible isn't it?

Rumplestiltskin: That's where it gets complicated.

(In Neal's apartment)

Rumplestiltskin: This is where you live?

Neal: It's all I can afford at the minute, so tell me this complicated story.

Rumplestiltskin: Basically Queen Regina transported everyone by curse to a land without magic - this one to take away everyone's happy endings and so that they wouldn't remember who they truly were.

Neal: And where was this place?

Belle: It's a little town called Storybrooke in Maine.

Neal: Of course, it had to be didn't it

Rumplestiltskin: I don't understand

Neal: Well I've got my own complicated story. I once knew someone from Storybrooke, about 10/11 years ago. She was the love of my life and I did something horrible to her that I have never forgiven myself for.

Rumplestiltskin: By any chance was her name Emma Swan?

Neal: You know her!

Rumplestiltskin: You could say that

Belle: It's Emma who broke the curse and gave everyone back their memories

Rumplestiltskin: You say you knew her about 11 years ago.

Neal: Yeah, why?

Rumplestiltskin: This means that Henry is ... oh my god.

Belle: Of course, oh Rumple.

Neal: What are you two on about?

Rumplestiltskin: That horrible thing you did to Emma, was that not bailing her out of prison?

Neal: Yes, why?

Rumplestiltskin: She was pregnant

Neal: What!

Rumplestiltskin: You have a son and I have a grandson.

Neal: What's his name?

Belle: Henry, his name is Henry.

Neal: Can you take me to Storybrooke?

Rumplestiltskin: I thought you'd never ask

(In Storybrooke Rumplestiltskin, Belle and Neal get out of the car)

Rumplestiltskin: Welcome to Storybrooke

(Emma and Henry come out of a shop just a little ahead of them)

Emma: Neal!

Neal: Hello Emma

**End of Chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Emma: What the hell are you doing here?

Neal: Two reasons, one I got a summons

(He shows her the postcard)

Neal And two, Rumplestiltskin here is my dad

Henry: You're Baelfire!

Neal: Yes I am, I'm also ...

(Emma shakes he head at him)

Neal: ... An old friend of your mom's

Henry: Really, you know my mom.

Neal: Yeah, we were both living in Tallahassee

Emma: Neal, can I talk to you and your dad in private

Neal: Sure

(They walk a little ways down the road)

Emma: I don't want either of you anywhere near my son

Neal: But I only found out that I have a son a matter of hours ago

Rumplestiltskin: And I've known Henry all his life without ever knowing we were related

Emma: Because you Mr Gold, are a thief and a user of dark magic and you Neal betrayed me, I thought you loved me but you just left me to rot in prison.

Neal: I know and I'm sorry, but I had no choice, I was told a long time ago that I had to leave you alone until you had fulfilled your destiny

Emma: And who told you this?

Neal: I don't know his name

Emma: Fine, but give a couple of days to tell him about you

Neal: Why?

Emma: He thinks your dead

Neal: WHAT!

Emma: It was easier for me to say that rather than the fact that you walked out on me

Neal: Ok, I'll give you few days to talk to him

Emma: Thank you, that's all I ask

(At the Charming apartment Emma walks in to see Snow and Charming on the couch)

Snow: Hey Emma, where's Henry?

Emma: I dropped him off with Jefferson, he's on a play date with Grace.

Charming: Why'd you do that?

Emma: Because I need to vent I don't want him around if I start hitting things.

Snow: What's wrong?

Emma: Baelfire is in town

Charming: Who's that?

Emma: Rumplestiltskin's son

Snow: What's wrong with that?

Emma: Because I know him better as Neal Cassidy - Henry's father

Charming: I thought you said he was dead

Emma: That was easier to say than the truth

Snow: And what's the truth?

(Emma tells her parents about her time in Tallahassee with Neal and how she found out she was pregnant in jail)

Snow: Oh Emma, sweetie, you know you have to tell him don't you?

Emma: Yes, but how do I tell him that I lied to him

Charming: Do it as soon as he gets back.

Emma: I will.

**End of Chapter**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

(A couple of hours later Jefferson drops Henry off)

Emma: Thanks again, for looking after him Jefferson

Jefferson: Oh its fine, well I gotta go, Grace is in the car.

Emma: Okay, bye

Henry: Bye

Jefferson: See ya

(Jefferson leaves and Emma closes the door)

Snow: Hey, Henry did you have a good time today?

Henry: Yeah, it was great Jefferson set up a treasure hunt in the forest.

Charming: Wow, sounds like you had a busy day

Snow: (whispers to Emma) You gotta do it now

Emma: (whispers back) I know

Henry: Is everything ready for tomorrow?

Charming: Huh!

Henry: Moving day, don't say you forgot?

Charming: No, I didn't forget

Emma: Hey kiddo, come and sit on the couch, I got something to tell you.

Henry: What is it?

Emma: Just come and sit down

(They go over to the couch and Snow and Charming look on)

Emma: It's about your dad

Henry: What about him?

Emma: He's not really dead Henry

Henry: WHAT!

Emma: Henry I'm sorry

Henry: Why did you lie to me?

Emma: Because it was easier to say than the truth

Henry: Why, what is the truth?

Emma: When I first met him I'd stolen his stolen car.

Henry: Huh!

Emma: You know that yellow bug I drive

Henry: Yeah

Emma: I stole it from a your father who had also stolen it

Henry: What happened after that?

Emma: We fell in love, living on the road, surviving on stolen food from the market. Then we decided that we should stop moving around and find a place to stay for good, so he showed me a map and told me to point somewhere and that's where we would go.

Henry: Tallahassee

Emma: Yeah, anyway it turns out he'd gone there before and was a wanted criminal for stealing watches and rather than go to jail for the crime, he set me up for it and I went to prison which was where I found out I was pregnant with you.

Henry: I was born in jail!

Emma: Yes and believe me I really wanted to keep you, as soon as I set eyes on you I fell in love with a beautiful baby boy, but jail was not the right place for a baby so I put you up for adoption.

Henry: So what's my father's name?

Emma: Neal, Neal Cassidy

Henry: Baelfire is my dad, but that makes Mr Gold my grandfather.

Emma: Henry I'm so sorry

(Henry runs off to his room)

Emma: Henry!

Snow: Leave him, it's a lot to process

Charming: He'll come down when he's ready

Emma: I just feel like I should do something

Snow: He just needs to process everything you told him, besides he'll come down for dinner if he's hungry

Emma: Yeah, I suppose you're right

**End of Chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

(Later that day outside Aurora and Mulan's house a car pulls up which Joshua gets out of first, goes round to the passenger side and opens the door for Aurora).

Aurora: Thank you.

Joshua: You're welcome

Aurora: I had a great time tonight Joshua

Joshua: So did I

(Aurora smiles at Joshua and then he leans in for a kiss)

Joshua: Oh I'm sorry, that was totally inappropriate

Aurora: Its fine really

Joshua: Ok, how would you like to go for a picnic on the beach tomorrow, if the weather's ok that is?

Aurora: That sounds wonderful, pick me up 2.

Joshua: I'll see you then

(Joshua then gets in the car and Aurora waves him off as he drives away before going into the house)

Mulan: I see you had a little fun a moment ago.

Aurora: You were spying on me.

Mulan: Yes, so how was dinner?

Aurora: It was great, he took me to the only restaurant in town, that's excluding Granny's because technically that's a cafe, anyway it was so romantic, we sat in a booth right next to the window and talked all night apart from when we were eating obviously.

Mulan: Is he taking you out again anytime soon?

Aurora: Well id the weather is good tomorrow he's taking me for a picnic on the beach?

Mulan: Good for you

Aurora: Enough about me, how was your day?

Mulan: Productive, I went shopping and bought us some things for the house.

Aurora: Cool, come on let's go watch one of those DVD things that Snow showed us, I saw this one called Marley and Me.

(In the hospital, Scott and Ruth Brown (Hook and Cora) are about to walk out of the hospital when Emma walks up to them)

Cora: Oh hello Sherriff Swan

Emma: Hi Mrs Brown, I got a call from Dr Whale that you were both getting out today, so I thought I'd drive you to the house we found for you and your son.

Hook: You found us a house?

Emma: Yes, you did say you wanted to stay in town right?

Hook: We did

Emma: Come on then, follow me

(Emma walks in front of them)

Hook: (whispers to Cora) How long are we gonna have to keep this up, I can't stand this?

Cora: As long as is necessary for us to do what we came here for.

**End of Chapter**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

(The next day Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry wave off the moving truck that helped them move house and turn around to face their new place).

Snow: A new chapter in our lives

Emma: Yeah

Charming: We can get to know each other as a family better now

Henry: And we have a garden

(The adults laugh)

Emma: Come on Henry, let's go check out your new room.

(The family of four walk into their new house. At Mr Gold's house in the kitchen, Belle is cooking and Rumplestiltskin is reading the morning paper when Neal walks in)

Neal: Morning dad, morning Belle

Rumplestiltskin: Good morning Bae, or do you prefer Neal?

Neal: Either's fine

Belle: Good morning, breakfast will be ready soon

Neal: Cool thanks.

(Neal sits down opposite his father)

Rumplestiltskin: So do you know what you're going to do today?

Neal: Well I was thinking of trying to find a job.

Rumplestiltskin: Why don't you come and work with me? With my old bones I can't really get around as well as I used to, I could do with the help.

Neal: That would be great, thanks dad.

Rumplestiltskin: Anytime

(Belle comes over with plates of Bacon, Sausage, Egg, Beans and toast)

Neal: Thank you Belle

Belle: You're welcome

Rumplestiltskin: Thank you dearie, you working today?

Belle: Yeah I am

Neal: Oh where do you work Belle?

Rumplestiltskin: Belle runs the town library

Neal: Of course

Belle: What do you mean by that?

Neal: Nothing it's just that in the fairytale Belle loves books.

Belle: Really!

Neal: Yeah

Rumplestiltskin: Anyway, are you gonna being seeing Henry anytime soon?

Neal: I don't know, I hope so.

**End of Chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

(In Grannies cafe Aurora and Mulan are sat in a booth when Emma, Henry and Snow walk in, Emma and Snow sit down)

Emma: Henry why don't you go and help Widow Lucas in the kitchen?

Henry: Ok

(Henry walks off)

Snow: So Aurora, Mulan, how are you getting on?

Mulan: Well thank you for asking

Aurora: Yes, we are both finding joy in living in this world.

Mulan: Some of us more than others

Aurora: Hey!

Snow: I don't understand

Emma: Aurora here has a boyfriend

Aurora: Yeah, his name is Joshua

Snow: Well good for you, so have you thought any more about what I said about getting jobs?

Aurora: A little

Emma: You gotta do more than think a little, you're both gonna need jobs to help bay your bills as well as to buy food.

Mulan: I was thinking about getting a job at the school

Snow: Well we'd love to have you

Mulan: Now it's my turn to not understand

Snow: Oh, I'm a teacher at the school, I teach Henry's class

Mulan: Really!

Snow: Yeah

Emma: What about you Aurura, what would you like to do?

Aurora: I was thinking of maybe starting my own business

Emma: Really, doing what?

Aurora: Well when I was a little girl, I used to help my mother in the garden, she taught me all about the different flowers and how to grow them, maybe I could put that to use.

Emma: That's a great idea

Aurora: You think?

Snow: Totally

(Then Joshua walk into the cafe)

Snow: Robin!

Joshua: Your majesty, a pleasure to see you again

Snow: Grab a chair, Ruby and Granny won't mind

(He pulls up a chair and sits down)

Aurora: Joshua, how do you know Snow?

Joshua: We met a long time ago back in our land.

Emma: How?

Snow: Joshua and I met when he was brought to me and your father by the mad hatter

Emma: Jefferson, what did he do that for?

Snow: Through his travels to different lands with that hat of his he came across one land with a town called Nottingham in it where Robin was having trouble with he Sheriff.

Joshua: Let me take it from here. I was once a nobleman but when the Sheriff started imposing ridiculous taxes and awful torture techniques myself and a few friends went into hiding to try and overthrow him. After a few years nothing was working and we came across a man and his friend, these two were unlike anyone I had ever met before, so the leader out of the two took me to see his King and Queen, Snow White and James while my friends looked after the other newcomer. Anyway long story short they helped us to defeat the sheriff and live more peacefully.

Mulan: That's quite a story

Snow: Oh trust me that's nothing, you should see the things in Henry's book

Emma: We should start renting that thing out.

**End of Chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

(In the house given to 'Scott and Ruth Brown' by Emma Hook and Cora are in the garden talking)

Hook: I'm getting tired of this, we need to act and now, I came here for revenge, my crocodile must be skinned.

Cora: And he will, but to do that, we're going to need help.

Hook: Like anyone in this town would help us

Cora: Oh I'm not just talking about anyone, I'm talking about my daughter.

Hook: She hates you, why would she help you?

Cora: Just wait and see Hook, wait and see.

(With Belle in the library, she is sorting through books and putting them on the correct shelf when she hears a ding from the door and pokes her head around the bookcase and sees Rumplestiltskin standing there with a bag in his hand)

Belle: Hello, what are you doing here?

Rumplestiltskin: I thought you might like some lunch

Belle: That's so sweet of you, thank you

Rumplestiltskin: You're welcome my love

(Belle then kisses him on the lips)

Belle: You know I love you don't you?

Rumplestiltskin: And I love you too my dear, you know Bae is taking Henry out tonight, so how's about I cook us up a special dinner?

Belle: That sounds perfect, you spoil me too much Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin: You deserve it Belle, you gave me back the ability to do something which I hadn't been able to do for a long time - you gave me back the ability to love.

(Belle smiles at him)

Belle: Come on let's eat this food before it goes off

(They sit down to eat. In the living room of the Charming's new house Emma, Snow and Charming are talking)

Emma: This place is amazing

Snow: Emma, you're going off topic

Charming: Yes we were talking about how you feel about Baelfire taking Henry out for a few hours

Emma: Ah yes, that.

Snow: And, how do you feel about it?

Emma: I just don't want him to let Henry down like he did to me, I loved him, and then he left me in jail.

Snow: We know honey, but you can't let that stop Henry from seeing his father, they have a right to know each other.

Emma: I know it's just I don't think I could stand to see Henry upset

Charming: No one can bear to see any child of theirs upset that's perfectly natural but Henry has to start building a bond with his father.

Emma: I know, I know

(A few hours later Baelfire/Neal knocks on the Charming's door and Emma answers)

Neal: Hi Emma

Emma: Neal, please come in

Neal: Thank you

(Neal comes in and Emma shuts the door)

Emma: Before you go, let's get one thing straight you cause that kid any pain whatsoever and I will personally make sure that your life in Storybrooke is a living nightmare.

Neal: I get it.

Emma: So where are you taking him?

Neal: Just for a walk, I thought I might take him to play soccer in the park and then for a burger at Grannie's.

Emma: Okay let me go get him

Henry: No need mom I'm all ready

(Emma turns around and Henry is standing there)

Emma: You are huh!

Henry: Yeah, hi dad

Neal: Hello Henry, you ready?

Henry: Yeah bye mom

Emma: Henry you forgot something.

Henry: What?

Emma: Your coat

(Emma gets Henry's coat off the hook by the door and helps him into it)

Emma: Have fun and ...

Henry: ... be safe, I know.

Emma: I love you

Henry: I love you too

Neal: I'll have him back by 7:30

Emma: Okay

(Neal and Henry then leave)

**End of Chapter**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

(At Gold's House, Belle walks in to find Rumplestiltskin cooking)

Belle: That smells wonderful Rumple.

Rumplestiltskin: You think so?

Belle: Definitely

Rumplestiltskin: Well it'll be ready soon, so why don't you go sit down

(Belle turns around and sees that the table has been set with candles and a bunch of red roses)

Rumplestiltskin: What do you think?

Belle: Its beautiful

(She walks over to him)

Belle: Have I ever told you I love you?

Rumplestiltskin: Once or twice

Belle: Good because I do, very much

Rumplestiltskin: And I you dear

(She kisses him and then dips her finger into the sauce that is cooking in the pan on the hob)

Rumplestiltskin: Hey!

(Belle laughs at his reaction. With Neal/Baelfire and Henry in the park, they are playing soccer)

Henry: So dad, what have you been up to the last ten years?

Neal: Well I spent some time in LA and then Vegas before moving to New York after 2 years ago. What about you kid, what's growing up in Storybrooke like?

Henry: Its ok, but I've always wanted to see what life is like outside this small town.

Neal: How about I take you to New York sometime, we can go see the Statue of Liberty, Central Park Zoo, what do you think?

Henry: Really, are you being serious?

Neal: Sure why not, but not just yet yeah, I think your mom's still a little bit cautious of me.

Henry: Oh she'll be fine, I think she's just worried you might hurt me in some way

Neal: Listen Henry, I would never intentionally hurt you, you got that?

Henry: I know but Mom still resents you about what happened in Tallahassee.

Neal: I get that, hey how's about we go for that burger now?

Henry: Sure

(Henry picks up the ball and walks off with his dad to Granny's. With Aurora and Mulan, Aurora has just come off the phone)

Aurora: Oh my god!

Mulan: What is it Aurora?

Aurora: You know that abandoned store opposite the library?

Mulan: Yes, what about it?

Aurora: You are now looking at the proud new owner of what is soon to be a flower shop

Mulan: Wow, congratulations.

Aurora: Thank you, so Mulan what do you think about ordering a take away to celebrate?

Mulan: You grab the menu, I'll grab the phone

(The two girls laugh. Back with Rumplestiltskin and Belle who are now sat at the table eating a desert of Chocolate fudge cake)

Belle: This is delicious

Rumplestiltskin: Why thank you

Belle: And you made this?

Rumplestiltskin: You sound surprised, I am quite the skilled chef I'll have you know.

Belle: I just wouldn't think of you as the cooking type, that's all.

Rumplestiltskin: It's fine, would you like another glass of wine?

Belle: Ooh, yes please.

Rumplestiltskin: I'll be just a minute

(He takes the glasses into the kitchen and secretly slips a ring into Belle's glass before refilling it and taking back to Belle who only notices the ring when she is about to drink)

Belle: Oh my, is this what I think it is?

(She reaches into the glass, pulls out the ring and stares at it, then Rumplestiltskin takes the ring and slowly gets down on one knee while she stays seated)

Rumplestiltskin: Belle, I love you more than life itself would you ...

Belle: Let me stop you there, the answers yes

Rumplestiltskin: Really!

Belle: You sound so surprised, I love you Rumple I would be more than happy to stand at your side as your wife

Rumplestiltskin: Good

(He them puts the ring on her finger and they kiss)

Belle: Come on old man, let's get you stood up before you cease up.

(She helps him to stand and kisses him again)

**End of Chapter**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(The next morning Belle stopped off at Grannies to get her usual morning coffee and just as Red gave her the cup she noticed the engagement ring that Belle now sported)

Red: Oh my god, Belle! Is that what I think it is?

Belle: Yes, Rumple proposed last night, but can you please keep it quiet?

Red: Sure, congratulations

Belle: Thank you, I'll see you later

(Then Belle left the cafe and headed to the library. At the Charming's house, Henry has just woken up and come downstairs for breakfast).

Emma: Hey, Henry, we didn't get a chance to talk when you got back last night, cause you were tired, did you have a good time?

Henry: Yeah, Neal took we to the park, we played soccer and then we when for a burger

Emma: What did you think of him?

Henry: Mom, I know you don't like him very much at all, but he's my dad, I wanna get to know him.

Emma: I know, listen I had a call from Regina earlier, she wants to see you.

Henry: Okay, can she pick me up from school?

Emma: Sure, I'll her back and tell her to bring you back here for dinner, how about that?

Henry: Okay, thank mom

Emma: You're welcome Henry

(With Cora and Hook)

Hook: He's asked that Belle girl to marry him, you know it's amazing how much information people are willing to share

Cora: Of course they're willing to share, you look like someone else.

Hook: So what do we do now?

Cora: Now we come up with a way to destroy Rumplestiltskin's life, by killing his precious Belle

End of Chapter


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

(A few days later, Belle, Neal and Rumplestiltskin are having lunch at Grannies when Emma Henry, Snow and Charming come up to them).

Henry: Hi dad, grandpa

Neal: Hey kid

Rumplestiltskin: Hello, Henry, how are you?

Henry: I'm ok thanks

Snow: I hear congratulations are in order

(Red puts drinks on the table)

Belle: Ruby, did you tell people

Red: Yes, I'm sorry, i couldn't help myself.

Belle: It's okay, people were bound to find out eventually, yes its true, we're getting married.

Emma: Congrats

Rumplestiltskin: Thank you Miss Swan

Belle: You know we've been thinking, Henry would you like to be our page boy?

Henry: Really!

Rumplestiltskin: Of course, we could think of no one better.

Belle: And also, Snow, Charming, seeing as you are sort of King and Queen, we'd like you to perform the ceremony, say you'll do it.

Charming: We'd love to.

Belle: Thank you, oh this day is going to be perfect.

Rumplestiltskin: Anything for you my dear.

Belle: Snow, Emma, could you come shopping with me so I can try on a few dresses.

Emma: Sure, when we were you thinking?

Belle: Tomorrow, meet me outside at like 1:30

Snow: Sure.

(At Aurora's new shop, her and Mulan are painting the walls, making everything look great, ready for the pace to open in a few weeks).

Mulan: When did you say the tables were arriving, you know the ones you're going be puting your display and for sale flowers on?

Aurora: The day after tomorrow, then I just gotta wait a couple of weeks for the flowers I planted in the greenhouse at home to flower and then I should be good to go.

Mulan: This is all becoming very real now, I mean I start at the school in a few days and you've got a business to run. Do you think we'll ever get back?

Aurora: I don't know, I hope so, now come, that wall over there needs a second coat.

(With Gepetto, he is working on a project in his garage when August comes in)

August: Hello father

Gepetto: Pinocchio, is that you?

August: It's me.

Gepetto: You're all grown up.

August: I am 20 odd years older than when you last saw me.

Gepetto: You did it though, you got Emma to break the curse

August: Yeah and now, I've come to find you.

Gepetto: Come on, why don't you help me to finish this?

August: You got it

**End of Chapter**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(The next day Snow and Emma are waiting outside of Grannies when Belle, Ruby and Cinderella who is pushing Alexandra in her pram come up to them)

Belle: Hi you two, thanks for meeting me, I'm gonna need all of your help to find the perfect dress.

Emma: Its cool, you lead the way.

Belle: Great, we are gonna have so much fun.

(They all walk off to the only bridal shop in Storybrooke. Neal is walking down the street on his way to his fathers shop when he sees Gepetto and August).

Neal: You!

August: What are you doing in Storybrooke?

Neal: Not that it's any of your business but my father and Belle found me and brought me here.

August: I take it you've met Henry

Neal: You mean my son, who you neglected to tell me about.

Gepetto: Pinocchio, are you ok?

August: I'm fine dad, just go back to the car, I'll be there in a minute.

Gepetto: Ok

(Gepetto walks away)

August: For your information I had no idea that Emma was pregnant.

Neal: Yeah well, I loved her and you told me it would be best to leave her, why did you do that?

August: You already know, she had to get to Storybrooke and the only way she was gonna do that is if she wasn't with you.

Neal: How do you know, we might've eventually found our way here.

August: But you would'nt've though because you'd have Henry meaning he wouldn't be with Regina.

Neal: You ruined my life, my son is 10 years old, I've missed out on so much

August: So has Emma

Neal: She wouldn't have had to give him up if you'd just let us be.

August: You know why I did what I did, I gotta go.

(August walks away)

Neal: Wait, I'm not done with you

August: Well, I'm done with you

(In the bridal shop, Belle comes out from behind a curtain wearing an ivory strapless dress)

Belle: So what do you guys think of this one?

Cinderella: That dress is gorgeous

(The dress shop owner comes up to her)

Shop Owner: I have one more dress for you to try on

Belle: Okay, so I'll try one more on and then you guys can help me decide which one looked best.

(Belle goes back behind the curtain)

Emma: I feel outta place in a shop like this.

Red: I know what you mean

Snow: What are you talking about Emma?

Emma: Well I don't usually wear dresses.

(Belle pokes her head around the curtain)

Belle: Well you're gonna have to get used to it

Emma: What do you mean?

Belle: Why do you think I asked you, Red and Ella here, I want you three to be my bridesmaids.

Red: Really!

Belle: Yeah, hold on we'll talk more in a minute.

(Belle goes back behind the curtain and comes out a minute later wearing an absolutely beautiful figure hugging floor length bateau neckline dress in white).

Ashley: Belle, you look amazing

Snow: You should definitely get that one

Red: Hell yeah, out of all the ones you've tried on you look best in that one.

Belle: You think so?

Snow: Oh yeah

Belle: Okay, I'll just go put my clothes back on and then we'll talk bridesmaid dresses.

(Five minutes later)

Belle: So I was thinking a dusty pink or a light yellow to match what'll be in my bouquet, what do you think?

Emma: It depends on the style of the dresses

Belle: Oh they're gonna be floor length as well.

(A little while later they finally decided on dusty pink a line floor length dresses. They all enjoy the champagne as the shop owner makes sure that the dresses fit them perfectly and an hour later they all go home).

**End of Time**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(At the shop Gold/Rumplestiltskin walks through from the back when he hears the door open, its Belle)

Rumplestiltskin: Belle, darling, how was it?

Belle: It was great, oh my dress is gorgeous, I can't wait for you to see it, anyway how was your day?

Rumplestiltskin: Uneventful, I just had a handful of people come in here looking for items of theirs from home they thought I might have

Belle: And did any of them find what they were looking for?

Rumplestiltskin: Yes one woman did, Rose, though in our world she was called Ariel.

Belle: Wait, I've read the fairy tales of this world, isn't Ariel a mermaid?

Rumplestiltskin: Yes she is

Belle: I had no idea that we had mermaids in our world.

Rumplestiltskin: Merfolk are a secretive race Belle, they like to keep themselves to themselves.

Belle: Anyway, later on we need to discuss wedding details.

Rumplestiltskin: Anything you want.

Belle: I'm going to sort out some last minute things at the library before the grand opening tomorrow.

Rumplestiltskin: Okay, I'll see you at home

Belle: Sure, I love you, bye

Rumplestiltskin: I love you too, goodbye Belle

(They kiss goodbye and she leaves. At the school in Henry's class, to which Mary Margaret/Snow still teaches, one of the boys raises their hand)

Gretel: Hey Henry, why does Miss Blanchard still teach us, isn't she like your grandmother?

Henry: I don't know

Snow: I am his grandmother yes, but that does not and will not affect how I teach you, outside of this room he is my grandson and I love him like any grandmother would, but inside this room he is just another student.

Boy 1: Umm Miss Blanchard?

Snow: Yes Jeremiah

Jeremiah: We will ever go back home?

Snow: I don't know, I certainly hope we will, now come on, back to work.

(Later that day when everyone else has left the classroom, Henry walks up to the desk)

Snow: Henry, you ready to go home?

Henry: Yeah

(Davis/Charming walks in)

Henry: Hey, grandpa

Charming: Hey kiddo

Snow: David, what are you doing here?

Charming: I didn't know whether or not you needed to do any marking, so I came to pick up Henry just in case.

Snow: That's sweet of you, but I don't have anything to do here

Charming: Cool, hey why don't we go for an ice cream instead, my treat.

Henry: Please grandma, can we?

Snow: Sure, just don't tell your mom, either of them.

(The three of them laugh and walk out the room. With Emma who is in the Police Station, Neal walks in)

Emma: Neal, what are you doing here?

Neal: Looking for you

Emma: You picked a good place to find the sheriff then, what do you want?

Neal: I was wondering if tomorrow night I could have Henry over, it's the grand opening of the library and me, dad and Belle were gonna order in Chinese and watch a film

Emma: You mean to sleep over?

Neal: Yeah

Emma: Nuh-uh! Now way.

Neal: Why not, it would be a great chance for him to get to know his other grandfather

Emma: Who is Rumplestiltskin!

Neal: He's a changed man, I swear otherwise I wouldn't be living with him. Please Emma.

Emma: Sure

Neal: Thank you, you won't regret this, I promise.

Emma: I'd better not, because I swear if you hurt him I will ...

Neal: ... punch my lights out, I know. I gotta go, I'll pick him up at 5:30 tomorrow, that ok?

Emma: Yeah, see ya

Neal: Bye

(Neal leave. Snow, Charming and Henry are walking through the park eating their ice creams)

Henry: Thank you for this grandpa

Charming: You're welcome.

Snow: Henry?

Henry: Yeah

Snow: It's your mom's 29th birthday coming up, what do you think I should het her?

Henry: I don't know, she's always going on about how her phone keeps breaking, so you could get her a new cell phone.

Snow: That's an idea.

(Neal comes up to them)

Henry: Dad!

Neal: Hey kiddo, how was school?

Henry: Okay.

Snow: Just okay, Henry I am your teacher.

Henry: I know

Neal: So listen Henry, I've cleared it with your mom, how would you like to come over tomorrow night, eat Chinese and watch a film with me, my dad and Belle?

Henry: That sounds cool

Neal: Great, I'm picking you up at 5:30

Henry: See you then

Neal: Will do, bye Henry, David, Mary Margaret

(Neal walks away)

Snow: Come on let's go home, I've got some stuff I need to do

(They all head back to the car)

**End of Chapter**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

(At the Charming's house after dinner. Henry is practicing his sword fighting skills with his grandpa in the garden while Snow/Mary Margaret and Emma are watching from the window)

Emma: They seem to be having fun

Snow: Yeah, so Emma how was your day?

Emma: Uneventful, I've been doing paperwork all day, the biggest decision I had to make was about whether or not to let Henry stay with Neal or not.

Snow: Are you sure you made the right decision about that?

Emma: I don't know, but if i hadn't have said yes I don't think Henry would've talked to me, besides it'll give him a chance to get to know his father and grandfather better as well as Belle, who I suppose is his future grandmother.

Snow: It's best not to think about it.

Emma: This family's messed up.

Snow: You got that right

(Charming and Henry come in)

Henry: Did you see me mom, I almost beat him

Emma: I did see, you're getting better Henry, no go on, go do you're homework, I don't think you're teacher would be very happy.

Henry: Sure

(Henry stalks away)

Snow: And if you get stuck I can go over things with you again.

Henry: THANKS GRANDMA

Charming: Henry was telling me he's confused over what to get you for your birthday next week.

Emma: I don't want a big fuss, just tell him to get me something small

Charming: Will do

Emma: Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning.

Snow: Goodnight Emma

Charming: Goodnight

(A little while later Snow and Charming are cuddled up on the couch sharing a bottle of white wine. Snow has been quiet for a while)

Charming: Snow, I know you, what are you thinking about?

Snow: It's just this is gonna be the first birthday of Emma's we've celebrated, I wanna throw her a party

Charming: You heard her, she doesn't want a big fuss.

Snow: I know, I thought that we could have it here, with close friends and family only.

Charming: You want to throw our 29 year old daughter a surprise party!

Snow: Yeah, why not?

Charming: All right, let's do it

(The next day at Granny's, Snow and Charming walk in at lunch time)

Red: Haven't you got to be at work Snow?

Snow: Not for an hour, my husband has brought me out for lunch

Red: Lucky you, why don't you go sit in that booth over there and I'll come take your orders in a minute

Charming: Thanks Red

(A minute or two later Red goes over to Snow and Charming's table)

Red: So what can I get you both today?

Snow: I'll have the Greek Salad with a nice cool glass of Lemonade please.

Charming: What's the Soup of the day?

Red: Tomato

Charming: I'll have that and a black coffee please Red

Red: Coming right up

Snow: Oh Red, before I forget, its Emma's birthday next week and we're having surprise party for close friends and family only, you and your granny are invited.

Red: Cool, I'll tell her, hey you going to the library opening later?

Snow: Yeah

Red: I'll see you there

Widow Lucas: Red, order up

Red: Coming Granny, sorry guys, gotta go.

(Red walks away. With Belle who walks into the Police Station to see Emma)

Emma: Hey Belle, what are you doing here?

Belle: I came to tell you that you're invited to the library opening tonight.

Emma: Thanks

Belle: In fact, I'd like you to cut the ribbon

Emma: Me?

Belle: Yes, will you do it?

Emma: Sure

Belle: Thank you, I will see you later on

Emma: You got it

(Belle leaves and Emma calls Neal to say that instead of him picking Henry up from the house that they'll meet at the library)

**End of Chapter **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

(Later that day outside the library Snow, Charming, Emma and Henry walk up to the library where a crowd is drawing and immediately Henry spots his dad)

Henry: Dad!

Neal: Hey there kiddo.

Henry: My grandpa was teaching me how to swordfight

Neal: Aren't you lucky, you excited about tonight?

Henry: Yeah

Emma: His school uniform is in his bag for tomorrow morning.

Neal: Thanks

(Regina walks up to them)

Henry: Mom

Regina: Hi Henry

(Regina and Henry hug)

Henry: I've missed you

Regina: I've missed you too

Henry: Guess what, I'm spending the night with my dad tonight, we're gonna watch a film and order in food.

Regina: You're staying with Rumplestiltskin?

Charming: He'll be fine Regina

Emma: Yeah, I wouldn't have let him go if I didn't absolutely believe that he would be well cared for.

Regina: I know Miss Swan, I was just wondering if maybe Henry could come to my house soon, for dinner.

Emma: Fine by me

Regina: Thank you

Snow: Guys I think it's starting.

Belle: Thank you all for coming this evening, it means a lot to me that so many of you are here. I decided that I wanted to open a library in Storybrooke a long time ago because I love books, I love reading and I hope that each and every one of you will at least find one book within these walls that will appeal to you. Now I call upon our town Sheriff Emma Swan to cut the ribbon.

(Emma comes out from the crowd)

Emma: Thank you Belle, just continuing on from what Belle said, I believe that books are important sources of information and that we shouldn't always rely on computers and the internet so with that in mind I happily declare the Storybrooke Library open for business.

(Emma cuts the red ribbon on the library doors to thunderous applause from the crowd)

Belle: Please go inside and find a book that you wish to read at home, there are also refreshments.

(Inside the library everyone is enjoying themselves when a gust of wind turns out all the lights and shuts all the doors, windows and blinds causing panic to rise from everyone in the room)

Red: What's happening?

Emma: I don't know

Regina: I think I do

(Then the main doors of the library open and a shroud of smoke appears and out of it walks Cora and Hook)

Cora: Remember us?

Grumpy: I thought you didn't know who you were?

Cora: Oh please, that was just a simple spell to make you think we had forgotten...

Hook: ...When in reality we have been planning our revenge.

Cora: Speaking of which, I would like to take something with me before I go.

(Cora directs a spell at Henry to make him voluntarily come to her but Emma stops it by stepping in the path of the spell and deflecting it with her hand)

Emma: You will not take my son.

Cora: How did you do that? Only someone with magic could've deflected my spell.

Emma: Well then I guess I have magic, Regina, Mr Gold I'm gonna need help here

(Then Rumplestiltskin and Regina flank Emma and the three of them stretch out there arms towards the two invaders making them stumble back as they step forward. When Cora and Hook are just lying on the ground, too weak to move, with the last of his strength Hook throws a dagger at Gold which sinks into his leg causing him to fall to the ground as well)

Belle: Rumple!

(Belle runs to him)

Belle: Someone call an ambulance now

Charming: What about those two?

Belle: Who cares?

(Regina then magic's them away)

Snow: Where'd they go?

Regina: The mental ward at the hospital, it's the most well protected place in the whole town, they won't get out of there.

Archie: Are you sure?

Regina: Yes

(Then the ambulance arrives and Belle goes with Rumple in the ambulance)

Emma: Neal, Henry with me, we'll go to the hospital in the bug

(They race off to the yellow car)

**End of Chapter**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(At the hospital Emma, Henry and Neal run into the hospital and straight to the reception)

Neal: My dad was brought in, he was stabbed with a knife.

Receptionist: Name

Neal: Rumplestiltskin.

Receptionist: Through those doors, down the corridor and second on your left.

Emma: Thank you

(They go to where they were told and see Belle staring through a window looking at the Doctors milling around her fiancé and tears streaming down her face)

Neal: What have the Doctor's said?

Belle: Nothing yet

Emma: They're probably just trying to work out if the knife has hit a major nerve or blood vessel before they remove it.

Henry: Will grandpa be ok?

Neal: I hope so

(Half an hour later Dr Whale/Frankenstein comes out of the room)

Belle: Is he ok, have you removed the knife yet?

Frankenstein: He's lost a lot of blood, but he's stable at the minute, we're just about to take him for a test to see how far the knife has penetrated and see whether or not its near any major vessels before removing it.

Neal: How long will it take for the results of that test?

Frankenstein: Oh they're instantaneous, he goes into the scanner which then transmits what has been scanned to a computer where I'll be able to see what's going on.

Belle: You will keep us informed, won't you?

Frankenstein: Of course, we're just about to take him now, and we'll be back in 20 minutes.

(Rumplestiltskin is wheeled out of the room)

Rumplestiltskin: Belle

Belle: I'm here

Rumplestiltskin: I love you

Belle: And I love you, I promise, me Neal, Henry and Emma will be right here when you get back from your scan.

(Rumplestiltskin is wheeled into the elevator when Regina comes through the door)

Regina: Where are they taking him?

Emma: For a scan

Neal: What did you do with Cora and Hook?

Regina: I reinforced their cells, so that even the strongest of sorcerers couldn't escape.

Emma: But Cora will find a way, she's an evil conniving person.

Regina: Believe me Miss Swan, I know.

Henry: Why don't you drain her magic, or send her to another land?

Emma: Or both

Neal: Yes, that way she won't be able to hurt anyone ever again.

Regina: Draining her magic will be fairly easy, but sending her away will be harder, much harder, I don't know how to access another world without a bean.

Belle: You mean like one of these

(Belle then pulls a small box out of her bag containing three magical beans)

Emma: Belle, how did you get hold of those?

Belle: When I was travelling through the forest, I came across a plantation of these and wanting to find out what they were, I hung around and eavesdropped, then when I found out what they were, I stole these three before I was found.

Neal: We could use two of those to send Cora and Hook to different worlds so they won't find each other and then use the other one to grow our own plantation.

Regina: Then that is what we'll do, get rid of them both forever.

**End of Chapter**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 **

(Fifteen minutes later Emma and Regina are in the hospital cafeteria getting drinks for everyone when conversation inevitably turns to Henry)

Regina: Henry told me he really likes your new house.

Emma: Yeah, it's so much bigger than the apartment, we're having a house warming party next Friday if you wanna come?

Regina: I'd love to thank you Miss Swan, but isn't it a bit late for a house warming party, you've already been there a while haven't you?

Emma: Well we decided that it would be a joint house warming and end of school year party.

Regina: Oh, listen about Henry coming to my house for dinner it doesn't have to be in the near future, what with Mr Gold's/Rumplestiltskin's condition.

Emma: Its getting confusing about what to call someone isn't it.

Regina: You're telling me.

Emma: Come on, we'd better be getting back.

(A few minutes later Emma and Regina arrive back outside Rumplestiltskin's room to see that the curtain's around his bed are drawn with people bustling around him on the other side and Belle, Neal and Henry waiting patiently by the window)

Emma: What's going on?

Belle: They brought him back from his scan a few minutes ago and said the knife wasn't that deep.

Regina: That's good isn't it?

Neal: Yeah, they're just removing it now.

Emma: Shouldn't they be doing that in an operating theatre?

Henry: Dr Whale said it was ok to do in there because all the theatres are taken up at the minute.

Regina: Okay, anyway here are your drinks.

(Emma and Regina give out everyone's drinks)

Belle: Thank you

Emma: Listen Belle, he'll be fine, he's Rumplestiltskin.

Belle: I know, it's just strange somehow to see him vulnerable like this.

Neal: If I know him and I do, he'll be up and about in no time.

Emma: Neal, can I talk to you alone for a minute please?

Neal: Sure

(Emma and Neal walk down the corridor a little bit)

Neal: What is it?

Emma: It's already way past Henry's bedtime so I'd appreciate it if as soon as we've seen your dad that you'd take him home with you so he can go to sleep.

Neal: You still want me to have him!

Emma: Yeah, I mean he's been looking forward to this, besides he needs you, he's scared at the minute.

Neal: Okay sure

Emma: Thank you ... hey look Dr Whale's come out.

(They go back to join the others)

Belle: Well is he ok?

Dr Frankenstein: He's doing great, we got the knife out and have hooked him up to a blood transfusion in order to try and regain what he lost.

Neal: Can we see him?

Dr Frankenstein: Sure, go on in

Regina: Henry, he won't want to see me, so I'm gonna go home, I'll see you soon.

Henry: Okay bye mom.

Regina: Goodbye Henry

(Regina leaves the hospital and everyone enters the room as all the doctors and nurses leave)

Belle: Rumple, I've been so worried

Rumplestiltskin: No need to dear, I'm fine.

Neal: It looked like you wouldn't be for a minute there.

Henry: Yeah, you lost a lot of blood cause of Hook's knife.

Rumplestiltskin: Hook, where is he?

Emma: He's in the mental ward under the hospital, Regina fortified his and Cora's cells with magic, Cora's in a cell where she can't actually use any magic of course.

Rumplestiltskin: Good

(Rumplestiltskin winces in pain)

Belle: Are you ok?

Rumplestiltskin: Yes, I could do with some water though

Belle: Of course

(Belle pours him a glass from the water jug beside his bed and helps him as he takes a sip)

Henry: Are you sure you're ok grandpa?

Rumplestiltskin: Yes Henry, the Doctor's said I should be as right as rain in no time.

Belle: You better be, there's a wedding that can't take place without your attendance.

Neal: Listen dad, I've gotta get Henry home, it's past his bedtime, but we'll be back to see you tomorrow, won't we champ?

Henry: Definitely

Emma: Come on, I'll give you a lift, Belle do you want one as well, there's enough room in the Bug?

Belle: I'm ok thank you, I'd like to stay a little longer, I'll get a cab back in a bit

Emma: Okay, get well soon Mr Gold.

Neal: Bye dad

Henry: Bye grandpa

Rumplestiltskin: Goodbye to all of you

(Emma, Henry and Neal leave the room and she gives them a lift to Rumplestiltskin's house where she says goodbye to Henry, says she'll pick him up from the Hospital the next morning and heads back to her own house for the night)

**End of Chapter**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(The next day at Aurora's flower shop Mulan is helping her friend set up for her grand opening the next day)

Mulan: So are you excited about finally opening tomorrow?

Aurora: Yes, I can't wait, it's going to be so good.

Mulan: And all the flowers in here look great by the way

Aurora: It wasn't just me, you've been helping me grow them in the greenhouse back home, so thank you for that

Mulan: You're welcome, so how's everything going with you and Joshua?

Aurora: Amazing, oh Mulan he's so nice, always treats me well.

Mulan: Good because I made a promise a long time ago I'd make sure you were happy and safe

Aurora: Enough about me, when do you start your new job at the school?

Mulan: Not until the new school year in September.

Aurora: Brilliant, do you think you could help me out around the shop then, I could use it to be honest, I'll pay you of course.

Mulan: Yeah sure, why not?

(At the school Neal walks Henry in to Snow's class)

Henry: Hi grandma

Snow: Hey Henry, Hi Neal.

Neal: Hi Snow, umm I got Henry's overnight bag right here

(Neal hands her the bag)

Snow: Thanks, hey how's your dad?

Neal: He's doing ok, we've just come from the hospital haven't we?

Henry: Yeah, the Doctor's say he should be able to come home tomorrow, they just wanna monitor him for a little longer.

Snow: That's great news, now go on Henry, take your seat please

Henry: Okay Miss Blanchard.

(Snow smiles and Henry goes to sit down)

Neal: Could you drop Emma a text or something, ask her to meet me at the library, I'm looking after it today while Belle's with dad.

Snow: Sure

Neal: Thanks, well I'll be seeing ya

Snow: Bye

(Neal leaves the room and then the bell rings)

Snow: Right then class, let's get on with today's first lesson - History.

(With Emma who is doing paperwork at the Police Station, in mid morning her dad comes in)

Charming: How's the paper work going?

Emma: Please kill me now, I would much rather be out there doing something than sat in here writing.

Charming: Here, let me help

(He grabs a chair, sits next to her, gets some of the stack and a pen and starts to write out some reports)

Emma: Thanks for this, but we both know you're not here to help me with my paperwork, what's up?

Charming: Alright, you got me. It's your mom

Emma: What about her?

Charming: She has her heart set on throwing you a surprise party for your birthday

Emma: She knows I don't like surprises

Charming: And I reminded her of that, but could you just pretend to like it please, she wants to do something for you as we weren't there for all your other birthdays.

Emma: I'm only gonna be 29, couldn't she wait to throw a big party until next year when I'm 30?

Charming: Just roll with it, please.

Emma: Sure, when is it?

Charming: When else do you think? It's a week after the housewarming, on the day of your birthday.

Emma: Right, thanks for the warning

Charming: Anytime

(Emma's phone beeps)

Charming: Who is it?

Emma: Mary Margaret, she says Neal wants to meet me at the library, I'd better go, be back in a bit.

Charming: Okay, see ya

(A few minutes later at the library Emma walks in and sees Neal behind the library counter)

Emma: You wanted to see me

Neal: Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?

Emma: What, me and you, like on a date?

Neal: Yes, so what do you say?

Emma: Sure, why not, I mean, we need to at least try and get on, for Henry's sake.

Neal: Exactly, so I'll pick you up at 6:30.

Emma: Okay, bye

Neal: Bye Emma

(Emma leaves the library)

End of Chapter


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

(That day after school Emma and her dad are in the house watching TV when Snow and Henry walk in)

Emma: Hi Henry, I missed you.

Henry: You saw me yesterday mom.

Emma: I know, so anyway, how was your dad's?

Henry: Great, he did me Pancakes for breakfast this morning.

Emma: He did, die he? Now go on, go take your uniform off.

(Henry goes upstairs to his room and Snow sits between her husband and daughter on the couch)

Charming: How was your day Snow?

Snow: Good, except that I keep getting constant questions about whether or not we'll be going back.

Charming: Well, good news on that front, Regina has put a magical seal around a field in town, just in case anyone happens to come through and earlier today we planted one of the beans so soon we should have a healthy crop of portal beans.

Snow: That's great, but what about Cora and Hook?

Charming: She went there after putting the spell on the field, she's gonna drain her mother's powers before we send them back tomorrow.

Snow: I couldn't hear any better news.

Emma: Umm Mary Margaret

Snow: Yes Emma, what is it?

Emma: Could I help you make dinner, there's something I wanna talk to you about, alone.

Snow: Sure, let's go.

(In the kitchen Snow and Emma are chopping vegetables for dinner)

Snow: So what's up?

Emma: I went to meet Neal at the library today and well, he's asked me out.

Snow: Like on a date?

Emma: Yeah

Snow: And how do you feel about that?

Emma: I don't know, I thought I buried my feelings for him a long time ago.

Snow: But they're coming to the surface again aren't they?

Emma: Yes and I don't know what to do.

(Emma starts to cry)

Snow: Come here sweetie

(Snow hugs her daughter)

Emma: I don't know why I'm reacting like this, I honestly don't. He abandoned me in Prison, I gave birth with no one at my side apart from the Prison nurse.

Snow: But you know all that was Augusts' fault.

Emma: I know but if he loved me as much as I thought he did he would've come to get me anyway.

Snow: He was doing what he thought was right, to protect you.

Emma: I understand that he wanted to protect me sure, but I needed him, if he was waiting for me on the outside, I might not have given Henry up for adoption.

Snow: And if you hadn't, then where would we be? The town would still be under a curse and you wouldn't have fulfilled your destiny, most importantly, you wouldn't have found me and your father.

Emma: And I'm glad I have, honestly, but in another life, I might've raised Henry, got to see his milestones, I've missed so much of his life.

Snow: I've missed even more of your, how do you think I feel?

Emma: I know and I'm sorry, I really am but...

Snow: ... but you would've like the opportunity to raise your own child.

Emma: Yeah

Snow: I know that feeling Emma, trust me. So are you gonna go on this date or not?

Emma: I don't know, after all these years of being angry at him, the last few days, things have changed, I think I'm beginning to fall for him again, I don't know what to do mom.

(There is the briefest moment of silence between the two of them)

Snow: If you say you feel those things for him again, you owe it to yourself to go on this date and give it a try.

Emma: You're right, okay I'll do it.

Snow: That's my girl, no wipe away those tears, we don't want any of them dripping on the vegetables.

(Emma and Snow laugh as she wipes away her tears and continues chopping the veg)

**End of Chapter **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

(At Aurora and Mulan's Place at lunch time the next day Aurora and Joshua walk into the house to see Mulan watching television)

Mulan: Hey, what are you doing back, I thought you were gonna put the final touches to the shop before the opening this afternoon?

Aurora: We did that already, so we thought we'd bring back some lunch.

Joshua: We got you something too Mulan.

Mulan: Ooh! What did you get me?

Aurora: Chicken Caesar Salad and Strawberry Milkshake from Granny's.

Mulan: Thank you

Aurora: Do you want me to plate it up for you?

Mulan: Please, I'm just fascinated with this television show at the moment.

Joshua: What is it?

Mulan: It's called Criminal Minds

Joshua: Oh I love this show

Aurora: What's it about?

Mulan: There is this team of people in the FBI ...

Joshua: ... Which is a governmental agency belonging to the United States Department of Justice ...

Mulan: Right and this team of people are called the BAU which stands for Behavioural Analysis Unit and they use the Behavioural Sciences to solve crimes all over the US.

Aurora: Sounds cool, but not really the sort of thing I want to watch at Lunch Time.

Mulan: Fine, I'll turn it over.

Joshua: Don't worry, I'll show you how to find it online.

(A little while later at the opening of the Flower Shop, Aurora makes an announcement)

Aurora: Thank you all for coming, I have loved flowers since I was a little girl so owning my own flower shop is like a dream come true for me. I hope you all find something you like. Now I turn to Snow to cut the ribbon.

Snow: Thank you. I have known Aurora and Mulan for a while, I first met them in the Enchanted Forest when Cora ripped out her heart, thankfully though we got it back and the two of them decided to come with us here, to Storybrooke and if they didn't, I wouldn't have two such great friends who have adjusted surprisingly well to this world. It is my pleasure to know declare Aurora's Flowers open.

(Snow cuts the ribbon and everyone goes inside. With Emma and Snow in their house later that day, Snow walks into Emma's room and sees her daughter trying to decide how to have her hair for her date)

Snow: Hey sweetie, do you want some help?

Emma: Would you?

Snow: Sure, what are you wearing, and then we'll decide how to put your hair?

Emma: It's a choice between the two things on the bed, either those black pants with that nice purple top or the velvety dress, which I'm not really sure about as I don't wear dresses that often, I only got it cause Ruby thought it would look good on me.

Snow: I think you should wear the dress, show off your legs.

Emma: You think?

Snow: Yeah, definitely.

Snow: We'll do your make-up first, so we don't get any on the dress, then you put the dress on and I'll help you with your hair.

Emma: Cool.

(15 minutes later Emma is sat in a chair wearing a black velvety dress with Snow doing her hair)

Snow: Red was right

Emma: About what?

Snow: That dress does look great on you.

Emma: How are you gonna do my hair?

Snow: Down I think. You know, when I was pregnant with you I always dreamed about doing this, helping you get ready for important occasions.

Emma: Really?

Snow: Yeah, though I imagined it was for your first ball, not a date. Hey have you spoken to Regina today?

Emma: Yeah, she's holding off banishing Hook and Cora for one more day because she wants to make sure that Cora's powers are most definitely drained.

Snow: Okay, so it's gonna be done tomorrow then.

Emma: Yeah.

(A few minutes later Snow finishes Emma's hair and when she stands up she looks t her daughter and smiles)

Snow: Oh honey, you look like a ... well, a princess.

Emma: You think he'll like it?

Snow: He won't be able to take his eyes off you, oh hold on, I have a bag and shoes that will go perfectly, don't move, stay right there.

(Snow dashes out the room and Emma looks at herself in the mirror, amazed at how she looks. Half an hour later Emma walks into Storybook's only fancy restaurant and after glancing around she sees Neal who is stood at a table looking at her in shock, she walks over to him)

Emma: Hello Neal.

Neal: Hi Emma.

End of Chapter


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Neal: You look ... amazing.

Emma: You think so?

Neal: Absolutely, please sit down.

(Neal then holds out a chair for Emma and she sits down after which Neal sits down opposite her)

Neal: I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of your favourite wine, I hope you don't mind?

Emma: Of course not, thank you.

(A silence between the two permeates the air with tension)

Neal: Thank you for coming, I wasn't sure if you were going too.

Emma: Neither was I till I talked with Mary Margaret, she convinced me to at least hear you out.

Neal: Well I'm glad she did

Emma: Don't know whether I am yet, you've got a lot to do before I'm anywhere near trusting you again.

Neal: You trust me with Henry.

Emma: That's different, I know whatever happens between us, you wouldn't harm him.

Neal: Do you remember the day we met?

Emma: Of course I do, I was stealing your stolen car.

Neal: And after that we got on like a house on fire.

Emma: Until you left me alone and pregnant to rot in prison.

Neal: Ok first off I didn't know you were pregnant and secondly I was convinced not to by August, you know that.

Emma: Yes but if you loved me like I thought you did then you would've come to find me anyway.

Neal: I wanted to, believe me, but I couldn't.

Emma: Just because someone told you not to, in what world is that an excuse?

Neal: He told me that I had to let you go in order to help you fulfil your destiny and also he blackmailed me.

Emma: With what?

Neal: With my real identity, Emma, I had spent so long burying my past, I didn't want to be found.

Emma: I LOVED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME.

Neal: I know and no amount of apologising is going to make up for that but know this Emma, I have done and always will love you.

(A waitress comes up to them - its Cinderella a.k.a. Ashley)

Ashley: Hi my name's Ashley and I'll be ... oh hi Emma, how are you?

Emma: Ashley, hi, I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you and how's Alexandra?

Ashley: I'm good and she's perfect, absolutely perfect, apart from the fact that she till wakes up during the night a few times. Who's your friend?

Emma: Oh this is Neal, he's Rumplestiltskin's son and Henry's father, Neal this is Ashley.

Neal: If you don't mind me asking, who are you, back in the Enchanted Forest I mean?

Ashley: I'm Cinderella

Neal: Nice

Emma: Hey if we're talking about cool fairytale characters my mom and dad are Snow White and Prince Charming. So Ashley, when did you start working here?

Ashley: Last week, we needed a bit of extra money, both me and Shaun are only working part time so that Alexandra always has one of us with her. And talking of work, what can I get ya'll to eat?

Neal: Do you want to have a starter as well?

Emma: Is that ok? I am starving?

Neal: Sure

Emma: Okay then , I'll have the seared Calamari please

Neal: And I will have the King Prawns three ways

Ashley: Okay then, I'll be back in a little while with your food

Emma: Thanks Ashley

(Ashley walks away)

Emma: I wonder how Henry is?

Neal: He's with your parents right?

Emma: Yeah

Neal: Then he'll be fine

(At the Charming's house David/Charming is chasing Henry around the living room when Snow/Mary Margaret walks in)

Snow: Alright when the chasing in my NEW house starts that's when I step in.

Henry: Oh come on grandma

Snow: You wanna play, go in the yard, or better yet, why don't you go do that last piece of homework.

Charming: Your grandma's right Henry, come on, sit down.

(The three of them sit down and Henry sits next to Snow)

Henry: Umm Grandpa?

Charming: Yes Henry

Henry: Can we go up to the stables again soon?

Charming: Sure we can

Snow: Hey, I'll come with you, it's been a very long time since I've ridden a horse.

Henry: Cool, do you think mom would come?

Snow: Maybe, I don't know

Henry: I hope she does, it would be like a family outing

Charming: That would be nice

Henry: I just hope she's getting on ok with dad

Snow: Me too Henry, me too.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
